¿En realidad es el fin? (Contenido Yaoi)
by KhullForevah25
Summary: —¿Siempre juntos? —Siempre juntos— prometió el rubio. La sinopsis conmpleta está en el primer cap. Espero que le den una oportunidad, muchísimas gracias si decides entrar.
1. Sinopsis

**_Sinopsis completa._**

 _—¿Siempre juntos?_

 _—Siempre juntos— prometió el rubio._

.

.

—¿Estás seguro Tai? — la inseguridad de Matt se notaba por todos lados, no estaba convencido de ésta propuesta.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?— él negó.

—La verdad no.

 **—** **¿** Ves? Ésto es lo mejor, volver a ser amigos.

El rubio aún seguía inseguro, no sabía si estaban haciendo lo correcto, el volver a ser amigo de Taichi a pesar de que...habían pasado una relación.

.

.

Taichi y Yamato tuvieron un romance a escondidas. Por mala suerte, fracasó, al parecer aún eran inmaduros en ese tema. Tai quería revelarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era con Yamato, mientras que éste pedía tiempo...talvez demasiado.

Y rompieron.

Una cosa llevó a otra y al final ambos descubrieron que no querían terminar su amistad de años por una mala pasada.

Volverían a ser amigos...

Pero...

¿Podrán ser amigos aún cuando ya se han besado?

¿Podrán ser amigos aún cuando ya se han tocado?

¿Podrán ser amigos aún cuando ambos se siguen amando?

Dicen que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso, pero...¿cuantos pasos hay del amor a la amistad?

.

.

.

 **Hola!** :D

Este sera mi primer taito y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada porque me encanta esta pareja :3

Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y que comentaran que les parece :3

Espero que esta novela sea de su agrado 3


	2. Prólogo

_**Digimon no es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Como dije anteriormente, es contenido Yaoi, si no es de tu agrado, no leas x3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Prólogo_**

—¿Estás seguro Tai? — la inseguridad de Matt se notaba por todos lados, no estaba convencido de ésta propuesta.

—¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?— él negó.

—La verdad no.

—¿Ves? Ésto es lo mejor, volver a ser amigos ¿o acaso quiere que nos odiemos solo porque nuestra relación no funcionó?

El rubio aún seguía inseguro, no sabía si estaban haciendo lo correcto, el volver a ser amigo de Taichi a pesar de que...habían pasado una relación.

Miró a Taichi una vez más, sus ojos eran su debilidad, a pesar de que nunca lo halla admitido en frente del castaño. Suspiró de manera pesada y agachó la mirada, se preguntaba si su novio —o ex novio— se sentía igual que él.

—Tampoco digo eso, es solo que...es extraño— se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar— ésto de volver a ser amigos...¿podremos hacerlo?

Tai soltó un gruñido, la verdad es que estaba algo molesto con el rubio.

—Nada de ésto hubiera pasado si tú hubieras decidido decirles a todos la verdad— no hacía falta decir que el rubio se defendería.

—Nada de ésto hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras presionado— contra atacó.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

Los dos estaban dolidos, para que negarlo, éste plan era absurdo. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos querían terminar, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, sin contar el hecho de que habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de ésta extraña relación, simplemente Hikari y Takeru sospechaban, pero no aclaraban nada, cuando se lo preguntaban a sus hermanos, éstos callaban. Matt lo hacía por miedo, y Tai porque desistía decir algo hasta que el rubio se sintiera preparado.

Algo que nunca ocurrió.

Ahora mismo se encontraban mirándose de manera muy intensa, estaban en la habitación de Tai, lugar y testigo de todos sus encuentros.

—¿Seguiremos peleando incluso en éste momento?— preguntó el castaño mirando para otro lado, no quería mirar de nuevo a Yamato, no quería caer de nuevo en sus redes.

—Fuiste tú el que empezó.

Ambos suspiraron, nadie sabía como acabar la conversación.

—Mejor me voy— murmuró frustrado el rubio, se encaminó hacia la puerta y soltó otro suspiro pesado, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería irse.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue directamente hacia la salida. Ya estando fuera de el hogar de Taichi volvió a mirarlo, éste hacía todo lo posible por romper cualquier contacto visual entre ellos.

—Adiós Taichi— le extendió la mano y le brindó una sonrisa sincera, esas que hacían que el corazón de Tai pegara un brinco y se derritiera por dentro.

El moreno aceptó la mano y sintió la calidez que desprendía la piel de su novio, ahora ex novio.

—Adios Yamato— susurró, sus manos se mantuvieron unidas por unos instantes más, antes de que Matt se separara. Si no lo hacía ahora, después dolería más.

El rubio estaba a punto de irse hasta que escuchó que Tai lo llamó nuevamente. Se detuvo, pero no volteó.

—Matt...¿Qué pasó con la promesa que me hiciste?— el rubio sabía a que se refería, pero quería comprobarlo.

—¿Te refieres a lo del "Siempre juntos" — escuchó una respuesta afirmativa por parte del castaño.

Volteó para verlo.

—Después de todo, no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir — Ishida dió media vuelta y se retiró sin esperar una respuesta.

Ésto dolería, claro que sí. Pero ambos estaban dispuestos a comenzar de nuevo, no dejarse derrotar por algo absurdo.

Ellos estaban seguros de que su amistad perduraría y que esos sentimientos se irían para siempre.

 _Ambos estaban muy equivocados_.

.

.

 **Hola de nuevo :D**

 **Lo siento, no fui educada en la sinopsis, no me presenté (mi mamá me mandó a dormir justo cuando iba a poner la nota de autora y tuve que poner una rápida u.u)**

 **Mi nombre es Nohelia, dime Nohe x3**

 **Como lo mencioné, es mi primer taito, me encanta la pareja y al leer varias historias de éstos dos chicos perfectos me hicieron dar ganas de escribir una XD**

 **En serio, espero que sea de su agrado, si les gusta haganmelo saber, y si no les gusta...pos también XD**

 **Escribía aquí anteriormente fanfics de pokemon pero cerré esa cuenta :0**

 **Pueden encontrarme en wattpad como "Nohelia25" en caso de que quieran saber un poco más de como es mi manera de escribir.**

 **Serán cap un poco cortos (no extremadamente) pero trataré de que sean interesantes :D**

 **Gracias, nos vemos en el próximo cap 3**

 **Adios!**


End file.
